


I Will Wait

by space_angel



Series: Into the Dark [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_angel/pseuds/space_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alien aphrodisiac causes the libido of certain crew members to become overactive, things once hidden will be revealed. Or, the one where the alien drugs made Jim, Len, and Scotty horny as hell, and the last finds a certain helmsman in the gym showers.</p><p>Title inspired by I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons, which I was listening to when I posted this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dicklomatic Dinner

The senior officers were gathered at the diplomatic dinner on the planet surface. This new species was interested in joining the Federation, so Jim, Spock, McCoy and Scotty had beamed down and were talking up the leaders. It wasn’t until they got back to the ship that they realized something in the food was having a strange effect on them. Well, everyone but Spock. It was Spock that first realized something might be wrong. 

Things had seemed normal enough. After they returned to the ship, they’d returned to their quarters. Jim had pinned him against the door as soon as they were inside, and had begun rubbing himself against Spock, who could feel he was already hard. However, when Jim was hard again and begging to have sex for the fourth time that night, it was then that he sought out Doctor McCoy.

He approached the Doctor’s private quarters and requested entry. It was Chekov who opened the door. He was wearing only his briefs. His pale skin was flushed and covered in red marks and hickies. Despite the fact Spock was his superior officer and it was probably not appropriate to be answering the door in his current state, Chekov didn’t try to cover himself, “Mister Spock, how can I help you?”

“I came to inquire after Doctor McCoy,” he said, “I believe something the Captain came in contact with on the planet surface is causing an adverse reaction.”

Chekov’s eyes widened, “He is acting strange as well? Len has been…” He trailed off.

“I believe it may be affecting the libido of the human members it came in contact with,” Spock said.

“I see,” Chekov said, “Perhaps we should take them to the Medical Bay and get them checked out.”

“Very well,” Spock said, “I will retrieve Jim and meet you there in approximately 15 minutes.”

“Alright,” he said, “Ah! Wait, what about Mister Scott? He was in the away party too, right?”

“Yes, once we’ve gotten Jim and Dr. McCoy to medical, then we can ascertain Mister Scott’s location and bring him there as well.”

“Okay, see you 15 then,” Chekov said.

 

Pavel closed the door and went back into the bedroom where Len was lying naked on the bed. He was stiff already and jerking himself off to the music that was playing softly in the background. Crossing to the controls, Pavel turned the music off and the lights up. Len flinched at the sudden light, “What the hell, Pasha?”

“You are not well,” Pavel said, “Mister Spock believes it is something you and the Captain came in contact with on the planet. I am taking you to the Med Bay.”

“Yeah? And who’s going to check us out, huh? Me?” Len said, grinning and giving himself a tug.

“Nurse Chapel can help,” Pavel said, gathering Len’s clothes.

Len stopped him, coming up behind him and rubbing against him, “The only one that can help me with this is you, Pasha.”

“Len,” Pavel turned, and could feel the heat of tears in his eyes. Those seemed to get Len’s attention, so he continued, “I’m sorry, but I cannot do this again. Please, come to the Medical Bay with me.”

He nodded, “Alright, Pasha, but let’s hurry up before I change my mind again. I’m starting to agree, something’s really wrong. All I can think of is getting you back in bed as soon as possible.”

Pavel swallowed and gathered clothes faster.

 

“Jim, this is highly inappropriate,” Spock said, “We are in the corridor, anyone could see us.”

“Yeah, it’s hot, isn’t it,” Jim said.

Spock almost sighed, but restrained himself, “The only thing that is hot is you.”

Jim paused for a moment, then continued to bite and lick at Spock ear, “I know, I’m great, but don’t sell yourself short, you’re sexy, too.”

“I was referring to your body temperature, Captain,” Spock said.

Jim groaned, “Turns me on when you call me Captain like that,” he mumbled.

“I refer to you as Captain every day we are on the bridge.”

“Oh, Spock, let’s go have sex on the bridge! You can call me Captain some more…”


	2. The View

Scotty stumbled out of Engineering. He had been trying to get some work done after they’d returned from the diplomatic meeting, at which he had not been needed so he still wasn’t quite sure why he’d been made to go. As the hours wore on though, it’d become harder and harder to focus. He was hot all over and his pants kept getting tighter. He’d tried to ignore the feeling as long as he could, but finally, he’d given up and decided to go to the gym.

He was running on the treadmill, hoping the exercise would help him blow off steam. It was the middle of the night, and he was the only one in the aerobics room. When it didn’t seem to relieve his tension, he gave up and went to hit the showers so he could take care of himself. Walking in, he pulled off his sweaty shirt, throwing it on his duffle bag on the ground, his sweatpants following. 

As he went to enter the showers though, he heard the water running. Apparently, someone had been working out in a different area of the gym and was now in the shower. He didn’t want to walk in there in his current position, so with a frustrated grunt, he turned to leave, but stopped short when the person started to sing. Scotty recognized the voice immediately. He’d heard it numerous times during announcements to the ship, and he had fantasized about that voice time and again.

Before he could stop himself, he was back at the doorway to the showers. He peeked around the corner, and sure enough, Sulu was there, standing on the other side of the room, steam surrounding him and water running down his body. As Scotty watched him washing, he could feel himself grow impossibly harder. Sulu was running his hands over his body, soap covering his skin.

He knew this was wrong. He, Pavel, and Sulu had all been hanging out - drinking moonshine, fencing, playing games, watching crappy old movies - in their free time and had become good friends. It was about a year and a half ago that he’d realized his feelings for the helmsman went beyond friendship, and he’d had to be so careful in everything he said and did around him to keep his feelings a secret. This could ruin everything between them, but Scotty seemed to have no control over his body.  
He reached down and slid his hand inside his boxers. He grabbed himself, pumping as he watched his friend shower. When Sulu dropped his soap and bent over to retrieve it, Scotty groaned and squeezed tighter, moving his hand faster. Sulu must have heard him, because he turned around and looked directly at him.  
Panicked, Scotty stood frozen for a moment, before he turned and ran out, forgetting to grab his bag. He hurried back to his quarters in nothing but his boxers, tented embarrassingly. When he made it to his room, he thanked the great goddess of engineering that he hadn’t run into anyone. Despite his humiliation, Scotty was still hard, to his chagrin. He walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed, and jerked himself off to the image of Sulu in the shower. Once the afterglow had faded, he felt shame, and buried his face in the pillows. 

 

Sulu grabbed his towel from the hook, threw it around his waist, and ran out of the shower quickly, but Scotty was already gone. He cursed, willing his hard on to go away. Seeing Scotty like that… Taking a deep breath, he tried to shove the image from his mind, but it just kept resurfacing again and again, Scotty leaning against the wall, hand down his shorts. Sitting on one of the benches, Sulu noticed Scotty’s bag on the floor.

His still sweaty clothes were lying on top of it, but he could see the green, threadbare bag beneath it that could only belong to the engineer. He and Pavel had been teasing Scotty about it for months, telling him he needed to get a new one, but now Sulu associated it so closely with him. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he got a new one. It was then he realized that Scotty must have gone back to his quarters in only his briefs, and the thought caused Sulu to become harder.  
Steeling himself, he folded the clothes and put them inside the duffle. After getting dressed and grabbing his own things, he picked up Scotty’s duffle bag and headed towards the engineer’s room.


	3. Choices

Pavel walked briskly down the hallway, trying to find Mister Scott and return to medical to be with Len as quickly as possible. Not paying much attention, his mind otherwise occupied, he ran into Sulu. His hair was wet, and he was carrying two duffle bags. Pavel noticed one belong to Mister Scott.

“Sorry Sulu, have you seen Mister Scott?” Pavel said.

“Uh, I saw him at the gym,” Sulu said, “He forgot his bag, so I’m taking it to him.”

“Ah, I do not believe that is a good idea,” Pavel said.

“What’s going on, Pavel? Are you alright? You look rough.”

“The Captain, Len, and Mister Scott were exposed to something on the planet earlier,” Pavel explained, “It’s… making their libido very active.”

“Oh,” Sulu said. Pavel thought he looked disappointed for some reason.

He grabbed Sulu’s arm and pulled him into a rec room nearby, asking, “Sulu, what is going on?”

“It’s nothing,” Sulu tried to say dismissively, but when Pavel fixed him with a look, he relented, “Alright, so I was in the shower and I saw Scotty watching me.”

“While you were in the shower?”

“Yeah, and he might have been… I don’t know, jerking off.”

Pavel paused for a moment, then said, “But it did not bother you?”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“You are taking his bag to him.”

Sulu looked away, “Okay, so what if it didn’t bother me?”

“You like him,” Pavel said.

Putting the duffle bags down, Sulu sat on a nearby couch and ran his hands over his face, sighing, before he said, “No, Pavel, I love him.”

“What?” Pavel exclaimed, sitting down beside him.

“Yeah, I have been for maybe a year now,” Sulu said, “It was something that developed gradually, so I’m not really sure when it started, but there it is.”

“I didn’t notice at all…” Pavel said, “I feel like I would have noticed when the three of us were together.”

“I’m Japanese, we’re not really open with our feelings in my household,” Sulu said, “Besides, I didn’t want you to know.”

“Why?” Pavel didn’t sound hurt, but Sulu guessed he was and just wasn’t showing it.

“I guess I just looked at you and McCoy, and I was jealous,” Sulu said.

“You want that then?” Pavel said, “A relationship with him.” Sulu nodded, and Pavel continued, “Then why have you not ‘made a move’ so to speak.”

Sulu scoffed, “Because I was afraid. I have a list a mile long of reasons why it wouldn’t work, why we shouldn’t be together. Mostly, it was because he’s obviously not interested. Tonight, I thought maybe he was, but it turns out he’s just under the influence of some alien substance.”

Pavel started laughing, and Sulu just stared at him in shock. Finally, he calmed down and said, “Sulu, Mister Scott has been ‘interested’ in you for a lot longer than a year.”

“What?” Sulu said, “No, you’re wrong. I mean, how do you know?”

“I know because when he is watching you, I’m watching him,” Pavel said, “The way he stares at you when you fence or workout, or just walking in front of him. He goes out of his way for you like he does for no one else, not even me. Mostly though, it’s the way he looks at you. It’s the same way the Captain and Mister Spock look at each other, the way Len looks at me when he thinks I’m not looking, and I’m sure I look at him that way, too. That look says it all.”

Sulu stood and made for the duffle bags, “I have to go talk to him.”

“Wait,” Pavel said, “After what happened, he is probably embarrassed. That, combined with his current condition, it probably isn’t the best time to try to have that conversation.”

He stopped with his hand on the strap of Mister Scotty green bag, “When do you think he’ll be in his right mind again?”

“I am not sure,” Pavel said, “We’re trying to get samples of the food the three of them ate sent up, and we’re testing their blood, but it could be awhile. We don’t know what’s causing it.”

Sulu sat down again, “Damn…”

“Please, be patient Sulu,” Pavel said, “You’ve waited this long.”

“Alright,” Sulu grabbed the bags and headed for the door, “Just, let me know…?”

“Of course,” Pavel said, and Sulu left. He left right after, headed for Mister Scott’s room so he could get back to the Medical Bay.


	4. Enter

Two days later

Jim was finally feeling like himself again. He sat in his chair, the bridge crew standing by, and hailed Scotty in engineering, saying, “Mister Scott, how’s our engine.”  
“She’s purring like a kitten, Captain,” Scotty’s voice filled the bridge, “We can beam out as soon as you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Scotty,” Jim said, and cut off the communication, “Alright Sulu, take us out of here.” When Sulu didn’t respond, Jim said, “Uh, Sulu?” Still no answer, “Sulu!”

The helmsman jumped and turned to him, “Yes, Captain?”

“You alright Mister Sulu? I just addressed you three times,” Jim said.

“Fine, sir,” Sulu said, but Jim saw Pavel shoot him a worried glance.

“Alright,” Jim said, unconvinced, “Warp one.”

“Yes, sir,” Sulu said, and the next moment they were warping away from the planet. Jim breathed a sigh of relief. It had wound up being that one of the food items they’d eaten had had a strange effect on their human biology, something the indigenous species had never had a problem with. It was an accident, but Jim was still happy to be leaving. He let his relief ripple across the bond he and Spock shared, and his t’hy’la sent the feeling back tenfold. Jim laughed aloud, something that would have earned him curious looks before, but now was just considered a part of the everyday routine. At least, he thought so, but he saw Sulu looking at him, his expression almost one of jealousy, and it gave Jim pause. The next moment it was gone though, and the day went on as normal.

 

Sulu and Pavel walked off the bridge together. They were silent until they reached Sulu’s quarters. Inside, Sulu walked straight to the cupboard and got out the sake his father had given him as a going away present. He’d never opened it, but tonight he pour two glasses. They drank at the small table, quiet until Pavel finally said, “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to pretend it never happened,” Sulu said, “We’ll just act like nothing happened and keep on like we always have.”

“Do you really think you two will be able to be the same with each other after what happened?” Pavel asked.

“What do you want me to do? Make it worse by going in there and confessing my undying love for the guy, running off one of my closest friends?”

“I just think you might be passing up an opportunity to be something more,” Pavel said.

“If he was interested in me like that, don’t you think he would have come and tried to talk this out by now?”

“No,” Pavel said, “He loves you and instead of getting to show you that, like the true romantic we both know he is, he accidentally exposed himself to you while under the influence of a severe aphrodisiac. Now, he is embarrassed and ashamed to see you, probably because he fears you do not feel the same and hate him, since you have not tried to contact him. You are both waiting for the other, and one of you is going to have to step up and make the first move.” Everything came out in one long stream, and at the end of it Pavel bolted up and started for the door.

“You asked McCoy out, right?” Sulu asked.

Pavel paused and turned, “Yes.”

Sulu looked away from him, “What should I do?”

“He is Montgomery Scott, and you love him,” Pavel said, “Just go talk to him.”

 

After Pavel left, Sulu drank a few more glasses of sake. He rehearsed over and over in his head what he would say, what he thought Scotty would say. Finally, he put the sake away and went into his bedroom. He’d kept Scotty’s beat up, old duffle bag in there alongside his. Grabbing it, he left, and began walking towards the senior officers’ quarters.

Finally, he arrived at Scotty’s. His throat was tight, and he kept having to readjust his hand on the bag’s strap because it was sweating so bad. He stood there for at least twenty minutes, just staring at the door. All he had to do was press the buzzer button to request entry, but everything in his mind kept telling him reasons not to. Just as he was getting ready to leave, a hand suddenly reached out and pressed the buzzer. He turned to see the Captain beside him, probably returning to his quarters after the end of his shift. Kirk winked at him, then hurried off.


	5. Sing Me A Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles.

Sulu heard a muffled, “Enter,” and the door slid open. He stepped through just enough so the door would close. He’d never been in a senior officer’s quarters before. It was larger than his own, with a full kitchen/dining set up, and a small sitting area. The bedroom was in another room, and there was an adjoining bathroom. He didn’t move into the room any farther, but waited by the door.

Scotty was sitting in an armchair, his back to Sulu, and a book in his lap. Without looking up, Scotty said, “What is it you want?” His accent giving Sulu goose bumps.

“I came to return this,” Sulu said. He saw Scotty go completely still, his back and shoulders tensing. Closing the book, Scotty put it on the end table and stood, turning to face him.

His eyes latched onto the bag, “Right, thank you. You can just put it there, I don’t want to keep you from anything.”

Sulu put the bag down by the door and walked closer, coming around the chair and standing in front of the couch. Gesturing to it, he said, “Can I sit down?”

“Of course,” Scotty said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Thanks,” Sulu said, sitting. They sat in a tense silence for a minute until Sulu said, “I heard about what happened, with the alien aphrodisiac.”

“Sulu,” Scotty started, but choked and had to clear his throat, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Scotty,” Sulu interrupted, “You don’t have to apologize. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not fine,” Scotty said.

Sulu leaned forward into the space that separated them, catching Scotty’s eye, “Yes, it is. If it had been the other way around, I would have done the same thing.”

“Of course, because of the-”

“No,” Sulu said, looking away.

“What?” Scotty said, and Sulu blushed, not looking at him. Now, it was Scotty who leaned forward, “No? You just said you would have, but…” Scotty trailed off, his voice inquiring.

“But not because of any alien foods,” Sulu said. They seemed too close now, so Sulu sat back in his seat, and Scotty followed suit. There was an awkward silence that was stretching out for too long. Maybe Pavel had been wrong and Scotty didn’t really want him, and now he had ruined their friendship for good. He searched for an out, some way to excuse himself. His mind scrambled, and when his eyes landed on a guitar propped up in the corner, his mouth, without first consulting his brain, said, “You play?”

Scotty followed his eyes and saw the guitar, “Yes, a little bit now and then.”

His mouth continued, his brain now completely checked out, “Will you play me something?”

It seemed Scotty was in a similar state, because he said rather vacantly, “Sure.” He grabbed it and sat on the other end of the couch so there would be more room for him to hold the guitar properly.

He began strumming, and Sulu watched, possessed. Scotty began to sing,

_Yeah, I’ll tell you something_

_I think you’ll understand_

_When I say that something,_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me_  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
  
And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
  
Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
  
And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
  
Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

When he stopped, Sulu realized he wasn’t breathing. He sucked in a lungful of air and gave Scotty a small smile, “That was beautiful, you’re really good.”

Scotty leaned the guitar against the end table, and Sulu noticed his hands were shaking. Before he could talk himself out of it, Sulu reached out and grabbed one of them, holding it between his own. Pulling him forward gently, Sulu leaned in, stopping only inches from Scotty.


	6. Inebriated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the songs, in order, are:
> 
> Stand By Me by Ben E. King  
> Stuck in the Middle with You by Stealers Wheel  
> Into the Mystic by Van Morrison  
> Danny's Song by Loggins and Messina  
> Have a Little Faith in Me by Joe Cocker  
> Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen (Though more common versions are by Jeff Buckley and Rufus Wainwright).
> 
> If you haven't listened to them I recommend them.

They were breathing each other’s air, their lips only inches from each other. Just as he was getting ready to lean in and seal the deal, Scotty froze up and pulled back, “You smell like booze.”

Sulu shrugged, “I had a few drinks of sake.”

Letting go of his hands, Scotty moved as though to stand up, “I don’t think…”

Grabbing his arm, Sulu pulled him back down onto the couch, “Scotty, I’m not drunk, okay? Montgomery…”

Scotty looked startled for a moment, but then his uncertainty was back again, “I don’t know.”

“Alright,” Sulu said, “I had about three small glasses of sake fifteen minutes ago. It should all be out of my system within the next hour. So, why don’t you plan me some more songs until then.”

He looked Sulu over for a moment, then reached for his guitar. He started playing again,

 _When the night has come_  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
  
So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

For the next hour, Sulu listened to Scotty play. After the first couple of songs, he toed off his shoes and curled up, making himself more comfortable on the couch. He leaned his head against the back and watched Scotty, trying to remember the names of the songs, and asking the names of the ones he didn’t know. Through them all he smiled, through

Stuck in the Middle with You,

 _Well, I don't know why I came here tonight_  
I got the feeling that something ain't right  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down those stairs  
  
Clowns to left of me, jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you

 Into the Mystic,

 _We were born before the wind_  
Also younger than the sun  
Ere the bonnie boat was won as we sailed into the mystic  
Hark, now hear the sailors cry  
Smell the sea and feel the sky  
Let your soul and spirit fly into the mystic

Danny’s Song,

 _And even though we ain't got money,_  
I'm so in love with you, honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning, when I rise,  
You bring a tear of joy to my eyes  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright.

Have a Little Faith in Me,

 _When The Road Gets Dark_  
And You Can No Longer See  
Let My Love Throw A Spark  
Have A Little Faith In Me  
  
And When The Tears You Cry  
Are All You Can Believe  
Give These Loving Arms A Try Baby  
Have A Little Faith In Me.

It was like they weren’t even on the Enterprise anymore. As the last chord faded, Sulu put a hand on Scotty’s knee, “Scotty?”

Scotty suddenly seemed nervous again, and he said, “One more song.”

“Alright,” Sulu said, moving closer to him, till he could feel his heat.

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don’t really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

When the song ended, Scotty sat completely still. Finally, Sulu gently took the guitar from him and leaned it back up against the end table. He moved closer, leaning against Scotty’s side, putting one hand on his knee and the other on the back of his neck, “Scotty?”

Scotty was staring at his mouth, “Monty.”

Sulu chuckled, “Monty, do you really believe Cohen? That love is cold and broken?”

Raising one hand, Scotty cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over his lower lip, “No, but it’s a beautiful song.”

“Mhm,” Sulu said, “I love your voice. I love so many things about you.”

“I love you, too,” He mumbled, pressing their lips together. Sulu pushed him back, sliding further up into his lap, until he was sitting in it. When they parted, Scotty wrapped his arms around him, holding him.

“Do you want to go into the bedroom?” Sulu asked, his voice shaking a little.

“No,” Scotty said, “Let’s just stay here.”

“Alright,” Sulu said, sinking into him farther, “Lights, 35%.” The lights dimmed and he buried his face into Scotty’s neck, breathing in his scent. They sat that way for a long time, until Sulu finally fell asleep.


	7. When One Door Closes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't read the rest of the Into the Dark series, then the part of this chapter after the line at the end will not make much sense to you. Otherwise though, you're good. So enjoy. :)

When Sulu woke up, he was disoriented. He sat up, “Lights, 50%,” and squinted at his surroundings. His mind wasn’t working, couldn’t place the rooms, but the smell brought it all back. He was in Scotty’s room, in his bed, his shoes and over shirt having been removed, but otherwise he still wore his uniform.

Scotty wasn’t there, but he noticed a note on the table, a single delicate, beautiful flower beside it. Sulu smiled at it, imagining Scotty sneaking into the labs to get it. He grabbed the note and read it, _“Sulu, had to go work my shift. I hope you slept well. Would you like to get dinner with me tonight? –M.”_

Grabbing his padd, Sulu made to message Scotty, but stopped himself. Instead, he returned to his quarters and got ready quickly. It was almost midday already, but he didn’t have to work today, something Scotty had probably checked before letting him oversleep.

He walked so fast he was almost jogging, which almost made him run into Pavel. After a curse in Russian, Pavel said, “Sulu, how did it go?”

“Good, good,” Sulu said quickly, “I’ve got to go, Pavel. I’ll tell you everything later.” He continued on, only slowing when he entered engineering. It only took him a minute to find Scotty, who was carrying on about something to that creature that had come with him after Kirk had found him on Delta Vega. It saw Sulu first, looking at him and making a whimpering noise. Scotty turned and went still, looking uncertain. Sulu smiled at him, coming forward and grabbing his hand, guiding him to one side, “Is there somewhere we can go that’s private?”

“Uh, yeah, this way,” Scotty said, leading him through engineering, twisting and turning around the inner workings of the ship, until they were far away from any populated area. It was the water holding area, where engineering had large containers of water that was sent throughout the bay in pipes. They were in a small alcove form by two containers, almost pressed against one another, when Scotty finally stopped and turned to him, “Alright, this ought to be good enough.”

“Yeah, it should be,” Sulu said, grabbing Scotty and pressing their lips together. He licked along his lips until Scotty opened his mouth, then he was shoving his tongue into his mouth, battling with and sucking on Scotty’s tongue. He rubbed his groin against him, making them both moan when they lined up perfectly.

When they parted for air, Scotty groaned, “You shouldn’t tease me like that, love. I thought you were pissed when you came down here and said we needed to talk.”

“I never said we needed to talk,” Sulu replied, biting and sucking on Scotty’s neck.

Scotty thought about it for a second, then chuckled, “No, I guess you didn’t. Whoa!” Sulu had unzipped his pants and was in the process of sticking his hand inside Scotty’s briefs.

“Shh,” He whispered, “I know it’s secluded back here, but who knows who might go by.”

“No one had better or…” Scotty groaned, then clamped his jaws together, pushing Sulu back against the wall. He undid the helmsman’s pants and took them both in hand, stroking quickly, “Sorry love, maybe next time we’ll take this slow but…”

“Faster, please,” Sulu almost yelled.

“What was it you were saying about being quiet?” They both chuckled, then were silent except for their moans. It was over quickly, the two of them spurting over Scotty’s hand, “I don’t suppose you have a towel?” Scotty said when he’d regained his breath.

Sulu started to laugh hysterically, “That’s about what you said the very time I ever saw you, when you beamed aboard with Kirk.”

Scotty chuckled, “I guess that’s a no then?” He lifted his hand and began to lick it clean, and chuckled again when Sulu’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

\------------------------------------

They straightened themselves up and left the alcove hand in hand, “This is creepy. It’s so quiet back here,” Sulu said.

“It’s my favorite part of the ship,” Scotty said, “I come back here when I need to be alone. No one can surprise you. There’s only one way in and one way out.” He gestured to the path they were currently on.

“Then what’s that?” Sulu asked. Scotty looked and saw he was pointing to a door.

“Bloody hell, what is that?” He said, moving towards it.

“Did you forget about it or something?”

“No, I know every part of this ship, and this is not supposed to be here,” Scotty said.

They stood in silence and stared at it for a moment, “Do you recognize that symbol?” Sulu asked. It looked like two overlaid arrow outlines, one pointing up and the other down, inside a circle.

“I’ve never seen it before,” Scotty said.

“Well, doors don’t just appear,” Sulu said, “Maybe the Captain ordered it put in and didn’t tell you about it.”

“Oh, we’ll just see about that,” Scotty said, making his way out of engineering, and undoubtedly for the bridge.


End file.
